epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/BoJack Horseman vs Mr. Ed 2. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2 Premiere
What?! A battle that has nothing to do with the Haloween?!?! Whaaaahahaha, get out of here! But yeah, welcome to the Season 2 Premiere my friends! Before we start, for those who don't know I just started a new series based on the video game: PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, which can be found here! Second of all, here's the most requested sequel, but also because I really wanted to do a second part for the first battle. And now, let's give some credits! First of all, HUGE thanks to Leandro who did the cover and the endslate, HUGE thanks to Wonder who made the title cards and also HUGE thanks to Grav who chiseled this battle, as well to Wonder (again) and Cave for proof reading! Also, there's no vs logo in the cover, mostly cause neither Vader vs Hitler 2 and 3'' have one. But with that said, here we go! The hype for S2.....STARTS NOW! The titular main character from the animated sitcom with the same name, BoJack Horseman, and the talking horse from the American television situation comedy with the same name, Mr. Ed clashes again against each other, to see which one of the two horses who can talk to humans shall win in their second encounter. BoJack Horseman Background: ''Inside his house Mr. Ed Background: His stable Beat: Wild Things Battle 2! BEGIN! 'BoJack Horseman' (0:21) “What are you doing here?” Applejack’s back to get Bojacked at rap again? The Lover’s gonna get fucked by the strength of my second season A four legged Mr. Bean’s Still Broken from our previous meet, Why are you scared to talk to others? Did they steal your D? You’re the sidekick of your own show, Jesse Pinkman’s my freeloader And my disses hit bitches hard like- 'Mr. Peanutbutter' (0:35) -Whoa, this must be a crossover! 'BoJack Horseman' (0:37) You know, you’ll indeed be the Witness of your loss when I’m through It’s been four decades, man, since anyone’s remembered you! Your Horse Senses are clearly broken if you hope to own me The way this puppet moves his lips, makes him a mess for his show, see In this battle, I'm The Hunter so you can call me BoJackal, And I don’t mind fetishes, so uh, here, suck my apples! 'Mr. Ed' (0:53) Hello, I'm Mr. Ed! And as I welcome you today, I'll show this poor poser how violence goes in Filmways In our First Meeting our dear readers, preferred the way you rambled But like you were in your prime, you’ll always end up being canceled Truth is you were a mistake, and I don’t just mean your birth You’re a one shot B plot more unsteady than Wilbur’s nerves! The only time you finish first is when you go seduce another teen This hack’s got me pissed, why look, I’m talking through my teeth! I’m a true PlayHorse, who can give your ladies more romance You can ask even Velma, which horse for her is the better Man When it comes to raps, just like his show, Mr. Ed can show class While you dropped your Hero’s legacy worse than the fall that killed his ass! 'BoJack Horseman' (1:24) Hey! Let me show you what scares are in my store And then I’ll drop you hard like Todd forgot about the floor! After your ass was euthanized, not even Wilbur could’ve heard of ya And you should leave this brief exchange like you just saw- 'Mr. Peanutbutter' (1:34) -Erica! 'Mr. Ed' (1:35) I’m a true Songwriter, how can you expect to be near me, Bo Cause your flow is more pathetic than the script of your show Mr. Ed Agrees to Talk, but he agrees to hit with his rhymes I’ll drop your boozed body at the hospital, then flee the scene of the crime 'BoJack Horseman' (1:45) You're a bigger bitch than Kay, and I'm not afraid to diss ya Cause like your elephant companion, I'm ready to piss ya 'Mr. Ed' (1:51) This Horseman will be a myth, even The Simpsons can have a better trend Rapping isn't your calling, stick to jogging like your baboon friend 'BoJack Horseman' (1:56) Well indeed I'm like a Horseman, soon you'll be my victim This Little Boy thinks he’s brave? You're nothing more than a Chicken 'Mr. Ed' (2:01) If I'm really a Chicken, then you're a-.... (The beat suddenly stops and Mr. Ed starts to show some heart problems.) -....AAAAHHHH...GRAAAAAH!!!! 'BoJack Horseman' What the.....? 'Mr. Ed' -...I'm...I'm not done with you...!!! (Mr. Ed dies.) 'BoJack Horseman' HA! Take that Mr. Ed, you so-called most beloved sitcom horse! (A random voice can be heard.) '???' If you don't want to have the same fate as him, I suggest you should leave! 'BoJack Horseman' Oh shit!!!! (BoJack starts to run away.) '???' MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!! (The beat gets back to normal.) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CARTOONS-''' (A '"Season 2" 'appears near the logo.) '''-VS HISTORY!!! Poll Who won? Mr Ed. BoJack Horseman Hint for the next battle Be ready for Season 2 Category:Blog posts